Dragon Island
Dragon Island is one of the four locations of Return to Dragon Island, which can be accessed via membership or buying it for 1,250 . Description Dragon Island is locked until the mission Dragon Island is done. Dragon Island is a gigantic, volcanic and mountainous Island. It's filled with numerous molted rocks/magma, large sea stack surrounding the main land, four cave entrances to the inside of the volcano, and the enormous fossil of Red Death. Being a volcanic island, there's no fishing spots. dragon island fossil 1.png|General view of the Red Death's fossil rd skull 2.png|Full view (back) rd skull 3.png|Skull rd skull 4.png|Inside the skull rd skull.png|Head and torso rd skull 5.png|Torso and pelvis rd skull 6.png|Tail The player can enter in the caves and be inside the volcano, however, there's a mission-exclusive zone where the player could see the Green Death's nest. If the player visits all the caves, there will be a certain cave that is supposed to lead to the Green Death's nest, instead, it has a teleporter blocking the way. However, by using a glitch, the player can enter inside the Green Death's nest - the Green Death's nest is a wide, open space filled with beehive-esque rocks, stalagmites, stalactites, tunnels surrounding the place with small openings and, down below, is a large pool of lava with a large stack in the center. It's there that the player finds the Luminous Krayfin egg in the Mission Start! quest. gdin 1.png|The cage where the "orb" was gdin 2.png|The lower section gdin 3.png|Ditto gdin 4.png|The inside of the nest gdin 5.png|Ditto gdin 6.png|Green Death's cove Half way through the quest Mission Start!, the player will be told to fly towards the Green Death (which is way up above), half way through, the sky will be very foggy and hard to see and, it's where the "climax" will happen. Unlike the Green Death's nest and Gothi's House, this isn't mission-exclusive so, the player can go to the foggy sky at anytime that the player desires. In-Game details Ways to Access *Traveling via World Map *Entering Helheim's Gate's Dragon Island teleporter v212 map.png|World Map Dragons that live here *Green Death *Whispering Deaths (added by Hiccup) Characters present in this location *Hiccup and Toothless (Mission Exclusive) *Astrid and Stormfly (Mission Exclusive) *Snotlout and Hookfang (Mission Exclusive) *Tuffnut and Ruffnut & Barf and Belch (Mission Exclusive) *Valka and Cloudjumper Glitches *There is a way to enter Green Death's nest by entering the main entrance, and on the first "opening", fly and tightly hug the left corner, keep flying to the left and maybe a little to the right, and you will start clipping through some layers of invisible walls but, continue with tightly hugging the corner and you will be able to clip to outside of the map or go inside the nest; **Inside the nest, there's an invisible wall to the lower section but, that can be accessed by going outside the map and fly all the way to the lower section, clip through the wall and enter in it; Gallery Holes that lead to the inside of GD's Nest di 1.png|Main entrance along with a massive amount of ships wrecked di 11.png|Close-up of the main entrance di 7.png|Second hole di 5.png|Third hole (the one that would lead to the nest) di 4.png|Fourth hole Island itself di 2.png|Underwater eruption dragon island 8.png|The wrecked ships di 3.png|Holes that were made by Whispering Deaths that lead to the GD's Nest di 6.png|Volcanic plug di 8.png|View of the volcano from far away di 9.png|View of the inside of the volcano from above Category:Locations Category:Exclusive Locations